Dealing with Scabaras
Dealing with Scabras on tehtävä P2p RuneScapessa. Tiedot *50 *60 *60 *Et voi käyttää boosteja saadaksesi tarvitut levelit. |tavarat= *Aseet ja ruokaa (Lobstereita tai parempia), pärjätäksesi 100+ levelisille hirviöille (yksi niistä on 206 levelinen) *Camel dung *10 kultaista esinettä Pyramid Plunderista *1 Agility Pyramidin päällä oleva kultainen esine (Pyramid top) *Random Bronze aseita/haarniskoja (selitetään ohjeessa). Suositeltavat tavarat: *Muutama Waterskin *43 Prayer level (jotta voit käyttää Protect from Meleetä) on etu. *Köysi (voit käyttää vaihtoehtoista Agility-oikotietä) *18 pronssiharkkoa (niillä voit tehdä itemit, joita pyydetään tehtävässä) *Vasara (jos teet itse bronze-tavarat) *Rahaa taikamattoihin (magic carpet) *Muutama halko (kaikista parhaimpia halkoja, mitä levelilläsi voi sytyttää, mutta tarvitset 20 leveliä enemmän sytyttääksesi jonkun tietyn halon, esim. jos vaaditaan 20. level, niin tarvitsetkin 40. levelin) *Relicym's balm tai Inoculation brace *Antipoison (viimeiseen luolastoon). *Dragon dagger(p++) *Ring of charos, jotta taikamatot maksavat vähemmän }} Ohje High Priest Puhu Sophanemin ylipapille (High Priest), hän haluaa sinun auttavan ruumiin tunnistuksessa. Mene yläkertaan, jatka keskustelua, ja saat tietää, että ruumis ei ole niin kuollut kuin miltä se näyttää, se on Maisa. Puhu Maisalle. Mene alakertaan ja puhu High Priestille. Arkeologit Mene kaakkoon (south-east) Sophanemin sisäänkäynniltä, lizardien ja vulturien ohi, alas suoalueelle. Mene alueen luoteisnurkkaan (north-west). Mene siellä portaat ylös, ja puhu Lead archaeologist Abigailille ja Assistant archaeologist Kernerille leirillä. Ennen kuin arkeologit auttavat sinua, sinun pitää suorittaa kaksi tehtävää. Ensimmäinen tehtävä on, että sinun pitää vastata matemaattisiin kysymyksiin, toisessa sinun pitää kerätä tavaroita Simon Templetonille. Ensimmäinen tehtävä: Matemaattiset kysymykset Kysymykset ovat erilaiset kaikilla pelaajilla, vastauksissa käytetään "alaspäin pyöristystä" (Esim. 32,9 pyöristetään luvuksi 32). Esimerkki laskuista ja niiden vastauksista: *Which is highest (kumpi on suurempi): 98 + 98,7 + 99 VAI 91 * 2,5 (Vastaus: 91 * 2,5) * 227 + 90 + 95 = 412 * 412 + 0,5 * 79 = 412 + 39,5 = 451,5 => 451 * 451/4 = 112,75 => 112 Toinen tehtävä: Artefactit Sinun täytyy kerätä itemeitä Simon Templetonille. Ne itemit ovat: *1 Agility Pyramidin päällä oleva kultainen esine (Pyramid top) *10 kultaista esinettä Pyramid Plunder-minipelistä- *Jokin määrä, vaihtelee pelaajittain, bronze-tavaroita. Kaikki mahdolliset määrät ja tyypit bronze-tavaroita ovat seuraavat: *Hanki tavarat ostamalla tai tekemällä itse. *On kaksi tapaa tehdä seuraava: **Bronze-tavarat voi itse muuttaa antiikkisiksi (oxidise), käyttämällä camel dungia niihin, kun olet aavikolla. Laittaaksesi ne sitten laatikkoon (empty crate), tarvitset 60. Crafting-levelin **Voit myös laittaa kaikki bornze-itemit laatikkoon (empty crate), yhden camel dungin kanssa; annettuasi laatikon arkeologeille, kestää 3 tuntia (180 minuuttia) tehdä niistä antiikkisia, eli edellinen tapa on helpompi. Anna sitten kaikki tavarat Simon Templetonille, joka on Aglility pyramidin luona (itemit ei saa olla "noted"). Simon antaa sitten kuitin (artefact receipt). Mene takaisin arkeologien luo. Scabarite notejen kerääminen Abigail antaa pelaajalle Scabaras research-kirjan, johon pitää kerätä 4 Scabarite notea ja kopioida ne kirjaan. Niitä saa: *Skeletoneilta ja Dried zombieilta, joita löytyy pohjoiseen leiristä. *Scabariteilta, joita löytyy luolastosta ja suolta lähellä leiriä. *Muumioilta (mummy), joita löytyy länteen leiriltä. On monia eri noteja, jotka pitää kerätä. Nämä ovat 'cheap papyrus', 'fine papyrus', 'scented papyrus', 'shabby papyrus', 'smelly papyrus', 'tattered papyrus', 'well-made papyrus', jne. Kun sinullao n 4 notea, laita ne kirjaan ja puhu arkeologille. Hän antaa avaimen, jolla pääsee luolastoon. Luolaston puzzlet Mene pohjoiseen luolaan, jonka saa auki avaimella. Puhu sisällä Clay golemille, ja opi miten puzzleista. Luolastossa on 4 huonetta, jokaisessa on vipu, jota pitää vetää. On aikaraja, jonka sisällä pitää vetää kaikkia vipuja, tai jouudt aloittamaan alusta. Ovimekanismi toimii ahjolla (furnace), joka on pohjoisessa. Sytytä ensin ahjo haloilla (logs). Halkoja löytyy viereisestä laatikosta, jossa on vain 3 halkoa, jotka voivat vaatia isomman firemakingin kuin sinulla on. On suotavaa, että tuot omia halkoja mukaan, jos epäonnistut puzzleissa, tai aika loppuu. *'Huomaa, että halkojen (logs) sytyttäminen vaatii 20 leveliä isomman firemaking-levelin kuin tavallisesti kyseinen halko vaatisi. Esim. Maple log vaatii 65 firemaking-levelin, vaikka normaalisti se vaatisi vain 45. firemaking-levelin.' Puhu Golemille, asettaaksesi kaasun määrän eri huoneisiin. Riippuen tasoistasi, laita kaasun määrät huoneisiin. Monilla pelaajilla on pienimmät skill-vaatimukset tehtävään, heidän pitäisi laittaa huoneiden kaasumäärät tähän järjestykseen: Thieving room, Agility room, Combat room, Strength room. Huone 1: Agility Room - "by the narrow walkway" Huone löytyy koillisesta (norh-east), sisällä on öljyinen putki. Jos laitat paljon kaasua tähän huoneeseen, putki on helpompi ylittää. Agility potioneja ja Summer piejä voi käyttää helpottaakseen ylittämistä. Huone 2: Strength Room "huge lever in the empty room" Huone löytyy kaakosta (south-east), sisällä ei ole muuta kuin vipu, joka on jumissa, ja se pitää vääntää. Jos laitat paljon kaasua huoneeseen, vipu on helpompi vääntää, jolloin tarvitset pienen Strength-levelin. Strength potionit voivat auttaa vivun vetämisessä. Huone 3: Combat Room "near the giant scarab" Huone löytyy luoteesta (north-west), sisällä on 206 levelinen Giant Scarab joka pitää tappaa. Mitä enemmän kaasua laitat tähän huoneeseen, sitä enemmän vahinkoa Giant Scarabilta menee valmiiksi: 105 vahinkoa (jos kaasumäärä täysillä), 70 vahinkoa (jos kaasumäärä toiseksi korkein), 35 vahinkoa (jos kaasumäärä toiseksi pienin), ja 1 vahinko (jos kaasumäärä pienin). Giant Scarab on helpompi tappaa kuin Contact!issa. Se hyökkää Meleellä ja Rangedilla. Jos tapat Scarabin lähihyökkäyksillä, käytä Protect from Meleetä, jos taas tapat sen kaukaa, käytä Protect from Missilesiä. Kannattaa tappaa Scarab viimeisenä, koska jos et onnistu vaikka Agility Roomin vivun vetämisessä, mutta olit sitä ennen tappanut Scarabin, joudut tappamaan sen uudestaan. Huone 4: Thieving Room "near the mysterious box" Huone löytyy lounaasta (south-west), sisällä on outo laatikko (mysterious box). Jos laitat paljon kaasua tähän huoneeseen, puzzlessa on enemmän yrityksiä. Puzzle on aina erilainen, eli ei ole mitään tiettyä vastausta. Tehtäväsi on löytää kolme samaa runea peräkkäin. Ota tässä vaiheessa kynä ja paperia, johon listaat kaikkien ruutujen runet. Jos yritykset käyvät vähiin, voit pyörittää vieressä olevia rattaita. Korkea thieving on tässä huoneessa eduksi. Kun olet saanut kaikki runet esille, väännä vipua. Tässä lista kaikista riimuista, jotka ovat puzzlessa: *'Huom!: Voit käydä tässä välissä pankissa täydentämässä inventoryn (ruokaa, prayer-pisteet täyteen, Relicym's balm, ja muita potioneja)' Antechamber: High Priest of Scabaras Vihjeitä: #Voit käyttää Oo'glogin altaiden (pool) erikoisefektejä (prayer, juoksuenergia, disease & poison-suojaus). Se tekee osiosta helpomman. #Laita Auto-relitate pois päältä (OFF) #Varo hirivöitä matkalla! Alue on multi-combat, monet hirivöt hyökkäävät rangedilla, joten Protect from Missiles suositellaan. Eli vedettyäsi kaikista vivuista, pääset antechamberiin. Varo lattia-ansoja (floor traps), ne aiheuttavat diseasen, yli 12! Käytä Relicylm's balmia, Restore potioneja, jos niin käy, tai pidä Inoculation bracea kädessä. High Priest of Scabaras löytyy pohjoisesta, huoneesta joka on lännessä. Etsi ovea kartalla. Jos Scarab swarm ilmestyy, käytä Protect from Meleetä. Lopetus Kun tulet High Priest of Scabarasin luo, ole valims taistelemaan, jos sanot vahingossa väärin. Puhu hänelle, ja valitse seuraavat kysymykset: *By all the deities, what is going on here? Tai *Sounds like the Devourer dragged you into heresy for her own ends. (Tämä voi aiheuttaa sen, että hän hyökkää). Toista tätä (älä tapa häntä) niin kauan kunnes hän kertoo Scarabien tavoista. Jos High Priest vihastuu, hän hyökkää, joten ole varovainen. Jos High Priest on myrkytetty, hän kuolee keskustelun aikana, ja joudut aloittaa tämän questin osan uudestaan. *Vihje: Ota High Priestin huoneen ulkopuolelta olevista kahdesta arkusta 2 Scabarite notea. Toinen arkku on heti itään Priestin huoneesta, toinen on kauempana etelässä, hirviöiden keskellä. Palaa sitten Sophanemin High Priestin luo, puhu hänelle, ja tehtävä loppuu siihen! Palkkio * 1 Quest Point * 7 000 kokemusta * 7 000 kokemusta * 7 000 kokemusta * 7 000 kokemusta * Kyky tehdä Enchanted water tiara - suojelee sinua erämään kuumuudelta, voi käyttää waterskinien sijaan ** Tehdäksesi tällaisen tiaran, käytä water runeja normaaliin water tiaraan (ne varastoituvat sen sisään, kerrallaan sinne mahtuu 99 water runea); joka kerta kun pelaaja juo, 3 water runea vähentyy tiarasta. ** Paina "Destroy" enchanted tiarasta, saadaksesi tavallisen water tiaran sekä water runet takaisin, water runet tippuvat maahan. ** Sinulla voi olla vain yksi Enchanted water tiara kerrallaan. Lisäpalkkio * Puhu Simon Templetonille, työstä, josta puhuttiin tehtävän aikana. Hän lähettää sinut Pyramid Plunderin muumion (mummy) luo. Kun muumio kieltäytyy, palaa Simonille, ja hän hyväksyy nyt kaikki aarteet Pyramid Plunderista, paitsi kultaiset esineet, kuitteina (noted). Saat niistä rahaa! Luokka:Tehtävät (P2p) en: nl: Luokka:Tehtävät